


The T-Shirt

by Wyndewalker



Category: Eureka
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets Nathan a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Shirt

Jack had just finished setting the table for dinner when broad hands gripped his waist, pulling him back against the tall form of his lover.

"Honey, I'm home," Nathan purred in his ear before pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Mm, I can see that," Jack said turning in Nathan's arms so that he could give him a proper welcome home kiss. It might have turned into more than that if S.A.R.A.H. hadn't chosen to interrupt.

"Dinner will be ready in less than five minutes, Sheriff."

Jack smiled against Nathan's lips before pulling away. "Thanks, S.A.R.A.H."

"What's all this?" Nathan gestured at the romantic table setup for two as he followed Jack into the kitchen.

"Just felt like it," he shrugged checking the stuffed pork chops. "We don't get a lot of just us time and Zoe's spending the night at Pilar's."

"Is that so?" Nathan smirked, snagging one of Jack's belt loops to pull him in for another kiss. Jack went easily, leaning into him. The oven timer going off had them separating again. Jack pulled the pork chops out while Nathan poured each of them a glass of the Chardonnay that had been set out to breathe.

"Oh, the package on the table is for you."

Nathan frowned at it. "I'm not expecting anything."

"I know. I got it for you." Jack grinned bringing the plated food to the table. "Go on. Open it."

Flipping the box around so he could see the return label, he quirked an eyebrow at Jack even as he cut open the seal. "ThinkGeek.com, Jack?"

"Jo showed it to me when she was ordering something for Zane. Seriously, will you just open it?"

Deciding he'd held Jack in suspense long enough; Nathan opened the box flaps and pulled out the black t-shirt inside. Raising both eyebrows, he stared at it for several minutes before looking at his grinning lover. "Have I ever told you that you have a demented sense of humor?"

"Come on," Jack mock whined. "Tell me that's not awesome? Ten bucks says Fargo faints the first time he sees you wearing it. Maybe even the second time too."

"Demented," Nathan reiterated with a smile and kiss for his gleeful lover, putting the t-shirt back so he could eat. Dinner was delicious. Stuffed pork chops in a mango chutney sauce with sautéed mushrooms and asparagus on the side. They talked idly about town gossip having mutually agreed work was off limits.

When dinner was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher Nathan pulled an unresisting Jack into his arms, dipping his head for a kiss. Jack hummed happily into the kiss his hands pulling at Nathan's dress shirt until he could slide his fingers underneath to bare skin.

"I think," Nathan murmured, his forehead resting against Jack's, "that we should continue our 'just us' evening upstairs."

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed walking backwards, his hands still griping Nathan's shirt so that he had to follow him. Not that Nathan was inclined to do otherwise. "S.A.R.A.H., parental privacy 6. If Zoe comes home wait until morning to tell us unless she's upset, injured, sick or asks for us."

"Of course, Sheriff. Enjoy your evening."

"We will," Jack smirked pulling Nathan into their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

*****

Jack was the first one up the next morning though S.A.R.A.H. waited until he was in the bathroom to quietly announce, "Zoe arrive home at 12:03 am last night."

"Kay," he mumbled going about his morning routine. "Did she say why?"

"Pilar's younger brother became ill and her parents were concerned about exposing Zoe to anything."

"Huh. Is she okay?"

"I am not currently detecting any indicators of illness but I will monitor her for the next 24 hours to be sure."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H. Did you start the coffee yet?"

"Of course, Sheriff. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Waffles? But wait until everyone else is up to start cooking."

"I'll inform you when Zoe and Dr Stark awaken."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H." Jack hummed to himself as he jogged down the stairs.

*****

Twenty minutes later Jack was sipping his second cup of coffee when Zoe shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gently steered her into a seat at the island counter, placing a glass of orange juice in front of her even as he checked her forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine, Dad," she yawned, leaning against him briefly. "Just tired. S.A.R.A.H. told you?"

"Yeah, You could have slept later, you know."

"I'm meeting up with Jo before my shift at Cafe Diem." She stared longingly at his coffee cup. "Can I please have some?"

"Nope," he grinned going back to his tablet with the sports section of the LA Times. "Waffles sound good? S.A.R.A.H.'ll start cooking once Nathan wakes up."

"It'll be noon by the time that happens," she griped half-heartedly, sipping her orange juice.

"Hmm, true. Why don't you start cooking, S.A.R.A.H., and vent the smell into the master bedroom."

"I could just wake Dr Stark," S.A.R.A.H. suggested.

"Yeah, no. I want him awake not grumpy," Jack laughed. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"As you wish," she sighed.

Jack was just putting the first waffles in front of Zoe by the time Nathan made an appearance. He kissed Zoe on the back of her head as he passed. "Morning, Zo."

"Morning, Ada," she chirped, digging into her breakfast.

"Morning," he muttered against Jack's lips, crowding him against the counter by the coffee maker.

"Morning," Jack grinned, returning the kiss. "The cup on your right is yours."

"God, I love you," he swore pressing another kiss to Jack's lips.

"You just love me for my coffee. Admit it."

"Damn straight," Nathan smirked pulling away so he could lean back against the counter next to Jack, cup of coffee in his hand. They both looked over when Zoe made a choking sound that soon turned into laughter.

"Oh my God," she finally managed to get out. "You totally have to wear that to the Cafe today when I'm working. The look on everyone's face will be awesome."

Nathan looked between father and daughter who were both grinning. "I take back what I said last night. You're both demented."

"Yeah, but you're wearing the t-shirt," Jack pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"We'll come by for lunch around noon, okay?"

"Thanks, Ada." She bounced up to give them both a kiss on the cheek before heading to the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed. Jo is picking me up in half an hour."

Grabbing the rest of the waffles, Jack placed them on the table sitting down. He gave Nathan a mischievous grin. "How hard do you think it would be to make sure Allison, Henry and Fargo are there today?"

"Remind me again why I love you?" He whined, sitting down as well.

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons; including certain assets."

"S.A.R.A.H.?"

"Yes, Dr Stark?"

"Remind me to schedule a psych evaluation for myself. Apparently I lost my mind at some point."

Jack just laughed.

**********

It was a little after noon when Jack walked into Cafe Diem followed by Nathan. He settled then at one of the tables in the front rather than their usual booth. Nathan shook his head but didn't say anything, just shrugged out of the lightweight jacket he was wearing. Leaning back in his chair, he made sure nothing obscured the front of his t-shirt from view. There were several double-takes around the room as people caught sight of it

Jack's shoulders began to shake when he noticed Vince was pouring coffee on the floor rather than into the cup in his hand. He completely lost it and started laughing out loud when Fargo slid off his stool in a dead faint.

Nathan's lips twitched as he struggled not to laugh. "Okay. Maybe it's a little funny," he admitted.

Jack continued to laugh while Zoe snickered from her spot behind the counter.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which t-shirt I wanted to go with so I did both.


End file.
